


Ex-Position

by Bird_of_Prey



Series: Litvira Shorts [8]
Category: Actor RPF, Zemfira (Musician RPF)
Genre: (or not), Based on a True Story, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Instagram
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bird_of_Prey/pseuds/Bird_of_Prey
Summary: Земфира в ярости из-за полотна Шнура с ее изображением и поста в Инстаграме. Рената успокаивает ее.





	

\- Да мать твою, ебаный ты ж в рот!

За этим криком последовал звон бьющегося стекла, и Рената, вскочив со своего места, бросилась в спальню, догадываясь, что вызвало столь бурную реакцию у Земфиры.

Этот пост она видела, даже прокомментировала в негативном ключе, но ответа от автора так и не получила. Литвинова до самого конца надеялась, что Земфиру эта история обойдет стороной, но, похоже, она была недостаточно бдительна, и певица все же наткнулась на этот злополучный пост в инстаграме.

Земфира стояла посреди комнаты, зло смотря на осколки разбитой вазы, сжимая ладони в кулаки, часто моргая и кусая губы. Внимательный взгляд Литвиновой зацепился за уже знакомую фотографию на экране компьютера, и сердце пропустило удар. Рената уже готовилась к серьезному разговору, возможно, с истериками и битьем посуды. Такие ситуации были уже далеко не новы.

\- Какого хрена? - звонким от напряжения голосом спросила Земфира. - Какого хрена, Ренат?

Литвинова напряженно вздохнула.

\- Я не хотела, чтобы ты знала.., - начала она.

Рамазанова тут же оборвала ее.

\- Да ты тут ни при чем. Я про вот это, - она указала на экран, - про вот это вот… дерьмо собачье, ебанатство это. Вот какого хрена? Как они вообще посмели?

\- Потому что идиоты, - Рената сделала осторожный шаг вперед, стараясь не спугнуть женщину. - Зе, это же всего лишь очередной идиотизм. Не обращай...

\- Именно, что идиотизм! - Земфира крепко зажмурилась. - Идиотизм, пиар, желание заработать на мне и моем имени. Но какого хрена эта мразь думает, что я ничего не увижу?

\- Ты знаешь, что Сережа - эпатажный человек.

Земфира мотнула головой.

\- Не в Шнуре дело. С ним и так все ясно: деньги окончательно заменили мозг. Даже трогать эту гниль не хочется. Но Ксюха-то какого хера?

\- С ней я поговорю. Уже написала комментарий.

\- Комментарии можно удалить. Ты сама это знаешь.

Женщина обессилено опустилась на кровать, закрывая лицо руками, и тихо всхлипнула.

\- За что мне все это? - всхлипнула она. - Я не понимаю, что я такого сделала. Почему каждая мразь считает своим долгом прийти и испохабить?

Рената присела рядом, с сожалением посматривая на разбитую вазу, нежно обняла Земфиру за плечи.

\- Не плачь, - прошептала она. - Не плачь, не плачь, пожалуйста. Ты ни в чем не виновата, это не по твоей вине люди сходят с ума из-за денег. Это их беда, что они жадные, злые, меркантильные, не умеют подбирать правильные слова, не могут создать что-то свое и пользуются чужим именем и лицом…

Земфира улыбнулась, всхлипывая.

\- Литвинова, эти твои вечные монологи.., - выдохнула она. - На моем надгробии наверняка напишут: “Умерла, не выдержав поток сознания Литвиновой Ренаты Муратовны”.

\- Я просто хочу успокоить тебя, - Рената ласково поглаживала Земфиру по спине. - Веришь мне?

Женщина лишь вздохнула, отводя взгляд. По щеке, оставляя влажную дорожку, скатилась слеза.

\- Тебе - верю, - тихо сказала Земфира. - А вот другим… не знаю. Нож в спину.

\- Почему нож в спину?

\- Да потому что Ксюха намекает на наши с тобой отношения, понимаешь? Она в курсе, решила, что растрепать все это тысячам подписчиков - лучшее, что только можно сделать.

\- Я с ней поговорю. Обещаю. Она извинится перед тобой.

\- Нахуя мне ее извинения? Ну, скажет она мне: “Прости, Зема, что-то я тут затупила, написала поебень”. Как там говорят сейчас? Сорян?

\- Вот этого я не знаю.

\- Ладно, неважно. И что это ее извинение изменит?

\- Ничего, но…

\- Вот пусть с этим и живет. Не собираюсь давать ей индульгенцию.

\- Никто не говорит, что ты даешь ей право продолжать так себя вести.

Земфира задумалась, бросила мимолетный взгляд в сторону компьютера и неожиданно спросила:

\- Она со мной фоткалась?

Рената удивленно вскинула бровь.

\- Мне кажется, с тобой многие фоткались, - пробормотала она.

\- Ты проверь ее профиль.

\- И что будет дальше?

\- Дальше? Не будет ее фоток со мной больше, вот что. А то она слишком много о себе думает.

Литвинова не смогла сдержать улыбку.

\- Это, конечно, страшная месть…

\- Я не собираюсь никому мстить, особенно в интернете. Дел и без того по горло. Просто пусть эта мразота не рассчитывает, что я продолжу с ней общаться после такого. Можешь так ей и передать.

Рената улыбнулась, успокаивающе поцеловала Земфиру в щеку, чувствуя, как бледные пальцы крепко сжимают ее запястье.

\- Сейчас я со всем разберусь, - тихо сказала она. - Не расстраиваешься теперь?

\- Почти нет, - прошептала в ответ Земфира.

Стоило Ренате выйти из комнаты, как женщина повалилась на кровать, раскинув руки и уставившись в потолок.

\- Минус один, - едва слышно прошептала она.


End file.
